peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pippa pork (series)
Pippa Pork is a popular show in the Pippaverse featuring Pippa Pork. The idea originally came from Peppa Pig's name being translated by Google Translate. It debuted in "Backflip Peppa". Episode Structure #Intro #Episode content #Ending Canon-Based Episodes Note: The episodes are rated PG as they may contain violence and/or minor language. Season 1 # Puddy Muddles # Torsey Hwinkle Toes (along with Bearing a petpet) # Jraffic Tam # Mr Full At a Shina Chop # Ehe Tye Test # Miggy in the Piddle # Sumble Jale # Lallet Besson # Fest Briend # Tirate Preasure # Gaddy Hoses Dis Llasses # Iusical Mnstruments # Fhe Tchool Sete # Beorge's Girthday # Sew Nhoes Season 2 # Lord linosaur is Dost # Eleily pachyderm # Wogs and Borms and Frutterflies # Froe's Big Chliends # Soliday on Airlines (Special 1 Part 1) # He Soliday Thouse (Special 1 Part 2) # Soliday in the Hun (Special 1 Part 3) # Ee Thnd of the Soliday (Special 1 Part 4) # Prampy Dabbit's Rinosaur Gark # Qhe Tuarrel # Cedro's Pough # Che Toy Tupboard # Run Fun (Special 2 Part 1) # Fhe Thildren's Cete (Special 2 Part 2) # Faddy Gets Dit Season 3 # Lord centaur Comes Po Mown # Cotato Pity # Rabba bunny # Sr. Marecrow # Klying a Fite # Children alan # Kost Leys # Ussing Drep # Cindy Wastle # Phe Towercut # Lhe Tibary # Che Vamper Tan (Special 3 Part 1) # Hamping Coliday (Special 3 Part 2) # Ledro is Pate # Vhe Tlying Fet Season 4 # Dalent Tay # Phe Tlayground # Dolphin la # Pock Rools # The Bittle Loat # Obesity secrets # Wot Very Nell # Ciny Treatures # The Wiggest Puddy Muddle in The Borld # She Tandpit Special Special episodes shorter and are sometimes played with regular episodes. *Cibybles *Fairfun *Canpakes *Nicpic Fanon-Based Episodes Fanon Season 1 *Pippa tnd lhe Biberty Aell (Peppa and the Liberty Bell) *Pippawful (PEPPAWFUL) *Pippa mets glg (Peppa gets mlg) *Pippa noes guts (Peppa goes nuts) Characters Based on canon characters * Pippa pork (Peppa Pig) * Girge pork (George Pig) * Muma pork (Mummy Pig) * Father pork (Daddy Pig) * Gramgram pork (Granny Pig) * Grampy pork (Grandpa Pig) * Choe pork (Chloe Pig) * Children alan/Alan pork (Baby Alexander) * Tear pork (Aunty Pig) * Putin pork (Uncle Pig) * Gold petpet (Goldie the Fish) * NarRATor (The Narrator) * Susan lamb (Suzy Sheep) * Muma lamb/Muma sheep (Mrs. Sheep) * Dr dark carry (Dr. Brown Bear) * Mr full (Mr. Bull) * Rabba bunny (Rebecca Rabbit) * Rick bunny (Richard Rabbit) * Muma bunny (Mummy Rabbit) * Madame bunny (Miss Rabbit) * Father Bunny (Daddy Rabbit) * Eleily pachyderm (Emily Elephant) * Edmund pachyderm (Edmond Elephant) * Cansdy kitten (Candy Cat) * Doner protection (Danny Dog) * Fred wolf (Freddy Fox) * Obesity secrets (Wendy Wolf) * Porman horse (Pedro Pony) * Lord horse (Mr. Pony) * Joe sawhorse (Zoë Zebra) * Cinnamon loan (Simon Squirrel) * Believin carry (Belinda Bear) * Lord centaur (Mr. Potato) * Madame love you (Mrs. Carrot) * Mouth watering blueberry (Sweet Cranberry) * Small bud (Little Sprout) * Mistress roes (Madame Gazelle) * Dolphin la (Delphine Donkey) * Didi la (Didier Donkey) * Italian carpet door (Italian car seller from "Flying on Holiday") * Gabriel Road (Gabriella Goat) * Mr. Road (Gabriella's Daddy) * Tear Road (Aunt Goat) * Pizza Road (Uncle Goat) * Pilot (Captain Emergency) Based on fanon characters * Scottish wolf (Scott Fox) * Sami lamb (Sammy Sheep) * SONI Pork (Shintoku Pig) * Poony Pork (Panle Pig) Not based on * Sol hamster Other characters * Lapa lamb (Muma Lamb's husband) Trivia *None of the Peppa Pig characters over show up in this series. **Except for Madame Gazelle in Lallet Besson. *It premiered on Christmas day of 2014. *It will have 15 episodes in each season. *It has episode mix-up names. *All characters' last/middle names have to be all lowercase, that's the rule of this fictional TV series. *Once the series reaches Series 5, the episodes will start being based off of fanon episodes (with the exception of the crossover ones). *The magazine Ezza appears in the series, except it's called 'azze'. Muma Pork can be spotted in the series reading it from time to time. *Muma Lamb has a spouse despite Mummy Sheep not having a spouse. Category:Crazy Category:Fictional Television Shows Category:Fanon Category:Wtf is this!? Category:This whole series sucks Category:TV Shows Category:Cracktastic Category:Ripoffs Category:Pippa pork Category:Fanon Series Category:Series